Sesshoumaru and the stranger from another time
by lady-sesshoumaru41
Summary: This story is a ‘what if’. For a one-syllable word ‘if’ carries a lot of possibilities. This ‘what if’ is what if it wasn’t Rin who found Sesshoumaru that day in the forest after his run it with Inuyasha? I hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshoumaru and the stranger from another time.

This is a short fanfic based on the Inuyasha manga and show. Oh how I wish they were mine. Sigh. This story is a 'what if'. For a one-syllable word 'if' carries a lot of possibilities. This 'what if' is what if it wasn't Rin who found Sesshoumaru that day in the forest after his run it with Inuyasha? I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

The tour group had stopped again. 'Oh boy… another shrine' Shayan sighed as she thought to herself. 'If I ever see another temple or shrine again in my life, it will be too soon.' The tour guide was blathering on about this and that and Shayan was bored. She broke off from the group to explore on her own. There across the court was a small building standing all by itself. In had all sorts of little folded papers hanging from it which usually meant that it had some special mystical connection to something-or-other. She decided to investigate on her own.

She cautiously opened the door. She didn't want to disturb the priest if he was in there. Shayan poked her head in and looked around. 'This is a strange place. There's nothing here.' She thought. 'I wonder why they would build this shrine. The only thing here is this thing that looks like it used to be a well.' She looked inside it. It was dry as a bone. As she looked something on the bottom of the well began to sparkle. "What is that?" She said aloud as she leaned in for a closer look. "Ahhhhh…" Shayan screamed as she fell into the well.

When Shayan woke the sun was in her eyes. "What?" She looked up to see a crystal blue sky and the sun almost directly overhead. "I don't understand I was in a shrine with a roof, what happened?" She climbed out of the well and got the second shock. The entire temple complex was gone. She was out in a field. There were trees nearby and in the distance she could see a village. "Where am I?" Shayan looked at the well. 'Could this be a portal to some other dimension or something?' She gave her head a shake. 'Don't be stupid Shay.' She told herself. 'I must have hit my head and this is just a dream. I'll wake up soon.' She sat down by the well and decided to take a nap. When she woke everything would be back to normal, or so she thought.

Shayan woke to find that she was still in this strange place. "Maybe the well is a portal. I have to get back." She climbed onto the top of the well and jumped in. 'THWUMP!' She landed hard on her rump. Shayan rubbed her backside as she got to her feet. She looked up. The sun had moved but there definitely was no roof there. Shayan stomped her foot. "Why can't I get back? Am I stuck here?" Again she climbed out of the well. "Someone has to know what's going oh here." And she went off to the village in the distance.

As she entered the village she noted that the people seemed to come straight out of the middle ages. 'What is this place?' She thought. 'Everyone's dressed so strangely.'

"Are ye lost young maiden?" A kindly old woman interrupted Shayan's thoughts. She was dressed in red and white and had a patch over one eye. The woman spoke again. "You don't look like ye are from around here. Come with me, young maiden mayhaps I can help ye." The woman turned and walked over to a small house at the center of the village.

Shayan fallowed her. She wasn't sure, but maybe this woman could help her. She certainly seemed nice anyway.

"My name is Kaede and I'm the priestess for this village. You came through the well, did you not?" Shayan sat stunned. The woman continued. "The well is a gateway between your time and our time. But what I don't understand is how ye could have used it. There are but two that I know of, who can."

"I don't know how it happened either. One moment I was looking into the well at a shrine and the next I was here. I tried to go back. I jumped into it, but nothing happened. I can't get back. Am I stuck here? Is there another gate that I could use instead?"

Kaede shook her head sadly. "No child, there are no others. Not that I'm aware of. Ye will have to make your home here."

Shayan stayed with the kindly old priestess for a couple of weeks but then she decided that it was time she made her own way in this new world. If she were going to have to spend the rest of her life in this strange time period, she would have to stop depending on the kindness of others and start working for herself.

She kissed Kaede on the cheek and thanked the kind woman for all her help and went off to the farm that the priestess had arranged for her to work at. Shayan thought that she would start off first, by working for food and clothing and then she would try to set up her own home.

Months passed and Shayan had learned many skills that had long been lost in her time. She learned to make cloth, start a fire without matches and she learned how to farm the different vegetables and rice that were used here. She had even earned some things for her new home that she had yet to build. A couple of cooking pots and other small utensils as well as a large oiled cloth that she had made into a tent covering. She felt that this would come in handy as she traveled from village to village looking for work.

It was on one of her travels that the young woman came across an injured man. He was dressed in fine white silk clothes with a thick fur draped over one shoulder. She thought that he must be someone of some importance. What was he doing out in the woods alone? She wondered to herself. He was beautiful for a man. He had stunning silver white hair down to his waist. He also seemed to have stripes on his cheeks but she was sure that must be just a trick of the light. She approached the sleeping form. She studied him for a moment and that's when she noticed the blood. The man had been injured by something and was bleeding from his side. Shayan came close to the man and knelt down. That's when he woke. His eyes went red as he sat up and snared like a dog at her. She pulled her hand away for a second and then put them on his chest.

"It's ok, I wont hurt you. I'm here now. Don't be afraid. Here let me help you." She pressed the man back down. "You're injured, let me help you." She set to work. She reached into the bag that she carried and pulled out a flask of clean water and some bandages.

The man looked on with suspicion. "Leave me be woman. I don't need your help."

Shayan looked at him and said flatly. "Don't be foolish. You're injured and need some help. I wont leave until I'm satisfied you're all right. Now here let me look at this." She made to move aside the man's clothing to get to where it was bleeding when he made a grab for her hand. She slapped it lightly and said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Now lay still and let me tend this wound."

The man was shocked. No one ever spoke to him like that. 'Who is this woman? Doesn't she know who I am?' He thought as he watched her work.

"You have a claw stuck in your side. I have to take it out or it will fester. This might hurt a bit." Shayan carefully pulled the claw out that had embedded itself it the man's side. The wound began to bleed a lot and she had to work quickly to stop the bleeding. When she was done she looked at the man. He was sweating. "Oh, I'm sorry. That must have really hurt."

She looked up. Shayan was now used to things here in the feudal era and could read the weather pretty well and she could tell by the sky that it was going to rain that night. She would need to build a shelter.

"Can I borrow your sword for a moment?" She noted the look on the man's face. She crouched down. "Don't worry I wont hurt you with it. I just need it for a moment to cut down some bamboo for a shelter. It's going to rain tonight and if I don't get a shelter built soon you will catch your death of cold. I promise I'll bring it back soon and it wont have a scratch on it." She bend down and took the sword. "I won't be long."

Half an hour later Shayan returned. He was sleeping. She set to work on the shelter. She had built these many times and had gotten very good at it. She placed three long bamboo poles in the soft ground and bent them over to meet in the center. She lashed them together with some vines she had collected. Next she built a platform. The rains in Japan can really soak things and she needed to get the man off the ground. She then laid the bamboo leaves that she had trimmed off, onto the platform to provide him with some cushion. The final part was to drape the large oiled cloth over the frame and lash it down to keep the rain out.

The man was now awake. "Hi there." She said cheerfully. "Here is your sword as promised and not a single scratch on it." She held the sword out in front of the man and turned it for his inspection. Then she replaced the sword to its scabbard.

"The shelter is ready. It wont be as comfortable as your bed but it will do in a pinch." She approached and crouched down. "I'll have to lift you into it. I want you to put your arms around me and hold on tight but let me do all the lifting ok?" The man nodded. Shayan got the man to a sitting position and put her arms around him. "On three. One, two, three." She heaved and brought him the couple of feet to the shelter. She had built it close for just that reason. As she laid him down he growled.

"I'm so sorry. I hurt you didn't I. Here let me look." She pushed aside his clothing again.

"Stop that. I'm fine. Leave me be."

"Nonsense! I have to check and see if it's bleeding again." She checked and sure enough it was bleeding. She cleaned the wound and put a fresh bandage in place. "There. That's better isn't it?"

He turned his head away. He did feel better but he hated that this strange woman was seeing him in this weakened condition.

Shayan knew that the man was probably feeling a bit odd having her look after him so she just ignored his rudeness and continued in what she felt needed to be done. "I'm going to make something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"No." Was all he said.

Shayan just shrugged and went off to get some water to boil and some wood for the fire. In a few minutes she had a pot of vegetables chopped up and in the steaming water. She looked over at the man he was sleeping fitfully and seemed to be in pain. She wished that there were more she could do for him. She was making a tea of special herbs that the priestess had shown her. The tea would reduce fever and pain. But it took time to prepare and it wasn't ready yet.

The skies were heavy with thick clouds. It would begin to rain at any moment. Shayan looked up and decided that she had little time left before it poured. She gathered her things and stowed them under the platform that the man was sleeping on. She put the tea she had made into a small container for later and brought he stew she had made into the shelter. Before long she was sitting in the shelter eating stew and watching the rain through a gap in the cloth that served as a door to the shelter.

"Uhnnnn…" The man moaned in his sleep. Shayan looked at him. He was drenched in sweat. He had a fever. She took a cloth and dipped in a bucket of water that she had brought into the shelter earlier. She wrung it out and began bathing the man's forehead. He woke instantly and tried to rise. She pressed him down.

"You have a fever. Stay still and let me wash you." She wet the cloth again and opened the man's top to bathe his chest.

"What are you doing woman? Leave me be. I will heal on my own. I don't need any help from a human." He tried to replace his clothes but the girl was not going to be deterred.

"Don't be shy. I'm not going to look at anything I shouldn't. Come now, I've got to do this or your fever will get worse." She went ahead and started to wash down the man's chest and face. She washed one arm but when she went to wash the other he stopped her.

"I have no arm on that side." He said flatly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know. How did you loose it?" She asked as she busily rinsed and wrung the cloth for another wipe of his forehead.

"I lost it in battle." And he turned his head away.

"That must have been painful." She was trying to get his mind off what she was doing.

"I don't need your pity girl. Now stop fussing over me and leave me be." His temper was showing.

"I promise to stop once your fever goes down. Here drink this. It will help." She handed him a small bowl with some of the tea she had made earlier.

"No! I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. Look at you. You are hurt and now you have a fever. Drink this. I promise it won't hurt you. It's a tea that will reduce the fever and help with the pain." She tried to put the bowl to his lips.

He pushed her hand away. "You think I am weak do you? I will show you…" he tried to rise but she pushed him back down.

"Yah, yah you can beat me later once you're well enough. At this rate, that may never happen. Don't you know that fevers can kill? I'm not about to sit idly by and let you die. Not when I can help you. And as far as thinking badly of you is concerned, I don't. I can tell that you are used to doing things on your own and I can see how strong you are. I just want to get you well. Once that is done you can get back to your usual self. Now please just let me help you."

"Hmmfff… Fine." He relented and took the tea. "But I will take you up on your offer to beat you once I am well."

She wasn't sure if he meant what he said or whether he was just talking though his pain. Either way at least he was letting her look after him.

All night Shayan worked to reduce the man's fever. Finally some time in the night the fever broke. The man was now sleeping peacefully and she covered him up with a blanket and curled up beside him and went to sleep.

The next morning Shayan woke to someone moving beside her. She raised her head to see the man sitting up.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" She reached out to touch his forehead. He grabbed her hand. "I just want to check for fever." She reached out with her other hand and felt his head. "Good, you feel normal. Are you hungry?"

"I told you girl I don't need any thing from you. Don't you know what I am you foolish girl?"

Shayan cocked her head a bit not understanding the question. "What do you mean 'what you are'? You're a man. What else would you be?"

"I'm a demon, fool. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western realm."

Shayan smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru. Nice name. But I'm not so sure about the demon part. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. What manner of woman is this that she knows nothing of demons? Everyone for miles around knew of and feared the great lord. "How is it you don't know that I'm a demon? What is your name girl?"

Shayan explained who she was and how she had come to this time and what she had been doing here now that she was stuck in this time period.

"So, you have no home or family here. Where will you go now?" Sesshoumaru's curiosity was peaked. He had not met a human so relaxed around him. He was a great demon even his servants were afraid to speak freely with him. But this girl showed nothing of that. Even after explaining what a demon was she still had no fear of him.

"I plan to continue working at various farms until I get enough saved up to build my own home."

Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment. How could a girl survive on her own in this difficult time without any family? As strong as this girl was she would find the winter harsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had risen high and Sesshoumaru was feeling well enough to travel. He decided that it was time he got back to his palace. He knew his servants would be out looking for him. He got up to go.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not well enough to travel."

"Quiet woman. I answer to no one, especially not a human."

Shayan ran to stand in front of him. "Oh no you don't! That wound isn't healed enough. You'll open it back up if you head off now. You need to rest more. Come on." She tried to guide him back to the shelter but she found she couldn't budge him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small woman. She just barely came up to the middle of his chest. "You want proof girl?" He opened his top and showed her his wound, or at least the place where the wound had been. I was completely healed, there wasn't even a bruise to mark the spot.

Shayan's eyes went wide as she touched the area. "I don't understand. It was so deep and …" She looked up at him. "How?"

"I told you girl, I am a demon. I heal on my own. Now if you don't want that beating you promised I could give you, you had best stand aside." He pushed her to the side and walked on.

"Wait. I should go with you. At least until you meet up with your servant." She ran and got her bag and stuffed the oiled cloth along with her other things inside and ran after him.

"Why are you following me girl?"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. That's all. So tell me more about the demons. I've always thought that they were legends."

They walked on talking of his realm and the different kinds of demons there were. He couldn't believe that this girl had lived so long and yet knew nothing of his kind. She explained that when she came from these things were considered myths. That she had always been told that they didn't exist and never did.

They came to a clearing and in the center of it was the most magnificent creature Shayan had ever seen. It had iridescent green scales and a main like a horse. But it had two heads.

"What is that?" She wanted to get close to the creature. "Can I touch it?"

"It's my dragon. Yes you may touch if you wish." He smiled. She was certainly a strange woman. Anyone else would have run away. But not this girl, she wants to pet the thing.

Shayan walked up to the creature in front of her. She reached out her hand to let the thing sniff her hand before petting the neck of one of the heads. "Oh, he's magnificent! I was always told these things didn't exist. I can't believe I'm seeing one. He's amazing." She said as she stroked the animal's head and neck. It nuzzled her hands.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her. She intrigued him. He didn't know why? He made a decision.

She turned and smiled up at him. "I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you later, maybe." And with that shestarted to walk away.

"Shayan, come here." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh? Is there something you need?" She said as she returned to him.

He grabbed her about the waist and leapt up onto the back of the dragon. "Let's go." He commanded his little toad-like servant.

Shayan squeeled and struggled but couldn't get loose from the powerful lord. Then the dragon took to the skies. She had never flown without the benefit of a plane and was more than a little nervous. She pressed herself back into the chest of the demon lord, and hung onto his arm for dear life.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and then smiled. 'Finally, some fear.' he thought to himself. "I smell your fear girl. What troubles you?"

"I have never flown on the back of a mythical creature before and to tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid of falling off. You wont drop me, will you?" She looked around to see his face.

he pulled the girl in closer to his chest and whispered. "If I wanted you dead girl, I would have killed you long before this."

Shayan wasn't sure if he was trying to allay her fears or inspire new ones. Either way she wasn't going to let go of his arm no matter what, not until they landed.

After some time Sesshoumaru nudged her and pointed to the side. "There. Our destination."

"Is that your home?" She marveled at it. The palace was immense and had several beautiful gardens surrounding a large center courtyard. "It's beautiful."

"Master you're not thinking of bringing that human to your home are you. What would your father say? No human has ever set foot in this palace. Not even the human mother of…"

"Silence!"

"But master."

"Another word Jeken and you die."

Shayan twisted around to face Sesshoumaru. "Your servant seems upset. Maybe you should let me go here. I don't want to cause trouble."

"My servant will mind his place or he will die. As far as trouble is concerned I am the only one that you can get into trouble with in my home. I will bring whomsoever I please into my home."

They landed in the palace courtyard and dismounted the dragon. Sesshoumaru gave the servants orders regarding the care of the beast and then took the girl inside.

"Houto, Shayan is my guest. Find her a room and have a bath made ready for her." Shayan and the servant left and went down the hall. Sesshoumaru whispered something to another servant who quickly bowed and left his master.

Sesshoumaru was home. He would deal with his annoying brother, Inuyasha, later. Now he had other things on his mind. He went to his room and changed. He would bathe later. He wanted his guest to bathe first. He smiled briefly. She intrigued him and he wasn't sure why. He would keep her here with him as long as he could until he figured it out or tired of her.

Houto took the girl down the hall and turned a corner. The palace was huge. She had never been in such a place. She had no idea that the people of this era could build something this magnificent. All the places she had seen in this time were practically huts. They had to use stones on the roof boards to keep them from blowing away. But this place was wonderfully built and amazingly ornate. Everything was carved or had pearl and gold inlay.

The servant stopped in front of a door and slid it open. The room was huge. "This will be your room lady Shayan. Someone will be here soon to help you with your bath."

"Thank you. But you don't have to call me lady. I'm not anyone special."

"Oh no! Please, my lady I don't dare. The master would have my head if I spoke without the proper respect." He bowed and backed out of the room closing the door as he went.

Shayan looked around the room. It was hard to describe the décor. The walls and beams were ornately carved with lots of pearl and gold inlay. But as for the furnishings, they were sparse. There was a single chest that she assumed was for clothes, and a matt in the center of the room for sleeping. Other than that the room was bare. She was busy looking around the room when a knock on the door. It was another servant come to bring her to the bath.

She followed her down the hall and around yet another corner. It seemed to her that the palace went on forever. The servant stopped and opened a door. She was greeted by the most pleasant aroma she had smelt in a long time.

"If you will follow me my lady." She brought the girl to a corner of the room that had a screen around it for privacy. "You may wash yourself here while I get the tub ready." In Japan is was the custom to wash and rinse completely before getting into the tub. Shayan wasn't familiar with all the customs of the day and had committed many a faux pas. She had to learn fast so as not to offend the people that she worked for. She washed quickly before the servant returned. When she was done she peeked out around the screen. The servant looked at her and she ducked back behind the screen.

"Uh... Can you turn your back please? I really don't want anyone to see me like this." The servant nodded and turned. Shayan scooted out and jumped into the tub. She sighed. She hadn't had a real bath in ages. She had to get used to washing in a bowl or at the edge of a stream. This was a real treat. She sunk down in the hot water and hoped that this wouldn't end.

"When you are ready my lady I have some clean clothes here for you. And here is a towel to dry yourself off with. Do you wish me to leave you?" The servant asked.

"Yes please. I'll be fine, thank you." Shayan was in heaven. She soaked a little while and then got out of the tub and dried off. She picked up the clothes that had been set out for her. They were the most beautiful things she had seen. There were several pieces each made of the finest silk and embroidered with cherry blossoms and delicate branches. She put on the beautiful garments and wound around her middle the lovely white band. She had never worn anything so fine. She looked at herself in the mirror that was standing in the corner she looked like a lady.

A soft knock came on the door. "Sorry to interrupt you my lady. Are you done?" The servant asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. My lord has asked me to bring you to him. Please follow me my lady." The servant let her to the main room of the palace.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the table in the center of the room. He looked up as she entered. She was stunning. The kimono he had instructed the servant to give her, suited her perfectly. He held out his hand to her. "Come and sit with me."

She went and knelt down beside him at the table. A servant brought them some tea.

"Tell me girl, what have you learned of our customs? Has anyone instructed you in the ways of a lady?"

"Ways of a lady. Oh no I'm not a lady and I don't know anyone who is. All I know of this time period is how to get by. I do a little work here and there on the local farms to earn my keep and that's about it."

"Do you know how to serve tea?" He pointed to the tray.

"Yes, I think so. But I'm not sure if I have all the subtle bits to it." She took the tray that the tea service was sitting on and pulled it close. She took a small bowl and poured a little hot water into it, then wiped it inside and out with the cloth that was on the tray. Next she placed a small amount of tealeaves in the bowl then added some morehot water. She stirred it and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "What do you think? Did I do that right?"

He smiled as he took the bowl. "Yes, you did. Do they serve tea like this in your time?"

"No not really. Except for special occasions. I watched the wife of a village elder serve tea once when I worked at his home for a few weeks."

"You learn fast then, good."

"Sesshoumaru why did you bring me here? I don't belong here." Shayan asked that had been plaguing her since he put her on the back of the dragon.

"You need not concern yourself with that now." He sipped his tea and said nothing more of it. "Will you not also have some tea?"

She made tea for herself and studied her host. He was a strange one. One moment he was threatening her and the next moment inviting her to stay at his home. Why did he bring her here?

A servant brought in a meal for her. Sesshoumaru it seemed didn't eat, ever. He was watching her. She found it a little disconcerting to say the least. She decided to try again.

"Ok this is really bothering me. I want to know why I'm here? I'm sure it's not my winning personality. So what is it? Tell me."

Sesshoumaru only smiled at her. "Stop worrying. It's getting late and you must rest. Sheato! Lady Shayan needs her rest. Take her to her room. I will see you in the morning."

The servant stepped forward and bowed. "If you will follow me lady Shayan." She had been dismissed, so Shayan followed the servant to her room.

"Sheato, where are my things?" This was the first she noticed them missing.

The servant backed up nervously toward the door. "I … I'll ask the master. I'm… ah… I'll find out for you."

"That was weird." She said to herself. "What is going on?" She decided to press her reluctant host in the morning. Besides she intended to leave in the morning anyway. She would not stay at his home and not earn her keep. He was treating her like she was a lady and she felt terribly out of place. Shayan had promised herself that wherever she stayed she would work so as not to become a burden to anyone. She settled her self into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Shayan woke early. She got up, got dressed and went out to find Sesshoumaru. She found him out in the courtyard speaking with yet another servant.

"Good morning," She said as she approached the lord. I just wanted to say thank you for your hospitality before I left. Can you tell me where my stuff is? I kind of want to get going early. I have a long way to go before I get to a village. I didn't see any nearby as we flew in."

"Go? Where are you planning to go?"

"Well I can't stay here. Not unless you have some sort of work here for me to do."

"You needn't work girl, I have decided that you will stay here. The seasons are changing and soon the snow will fly. I can't allow you to stay out in that make shift hut you use."

"Do you mean to say that you are not letting me go? Why?" She waited for him to answer her but he offered no reason. "Well I can't stay anywhere without working to earn me keep. I can't allow myself to become a burden to anyone. I promised myself that when I found out I was stuck here in your time. Is there work for me here? If there is then I will stay if not then I have to leave.either wayI want my things. I worked hard to earn them and I will need them when I leave here."

"No." He said as he walked away.

"No, what do you mean, no? You can't keep me here." She ran after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "Can't I? You will not leave here girl until I tell you to leave." Then he strode off. He left her in the courtyard with her mouth open.

'I don't believe this.' She thought to herself. 'He can't keep me here. I won't stay. I'll just find my things by myself.' She went inside and started her search. She quietly went from room to room carefully avoiding the many servants that the lord employed. She looked in every room with the exception of the lord's own room. She couldn't imagine him keeping a cooking pot in his room but she needed those things. She finally worked up the courage to go into the inner sanctum of the great lord. She had just begun to look around when she heard his voice behind her.

"Do you really think I would keep your trifles in here?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Well they have to be somewhere and this is the only place I hadn't checked yet. Where have you hidden them?"

"I didn't. I had your clothes and that disgusting cloth you use as a tent burned. As for your other trinkets, they were given to some peasant as he passed by."

"What?! How could you do that? Do you know how long I had to work just for the tent cloth alone? I can't just go out and replace that."

"I don't care girl I told you to stay here. I insist." Sesshoumaru had a strange look on his face. He was used to getting his own way and no matter what; this woman would be no different.

"No way! I'm not staying a moment longer." Shayan had, had it with this lunatic. She stormed out of the palace and headed straight to the main gate. "Open up!" She demanded as she neared the servant who minded the gate.

"I can't lady Shayan. Master's orders." The servant replied.

"What do you mean master's orders? I want to go now, so open up that gate."

"I can't lady, the master gave strict orders not to let you leave until the spring. He'll kill me if I dare disobey."

Shayan looked down at the little servant. Fear was all over his little toad-like features.

'Fine then.' She thought to herself. 'I'll just have to find another way.' She went over and sat down on one of the benches that were in the garden and started to think of a way around this guy. One question still burned. Why? Why was he so intent on keeping her here? Fine, she had done him a good turn but a hot bath more than made up for that. What did this guy want from her? Then her thoughts moved to what she was going to do next.

She looked around her. I was nice here and he was treating her well. Except for the fact that he disposed of her things. Maybe she should stay. Shayan gave her head a shake. No I can't do that. I would be a sponge and I hate sponges, always taking and never giving back. I will have to do something around here to earn my keep, or find a way to leave. She thought of the frightened servant. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

Then there was the issue of clothing. She couldn't work out in the field dress like a china doll. Maybe the servants could help her with that. There ought to be some cloth hanging around here. Yes that what she would do. She would make a new set of clothes. After a while the lord's guard will be down. He won't expect her to run.' She lookedaround the court yard and spotted what she needed 'I'llclimb that tree in the corner by the wall and jump down. Hopefully he won't notice she's gone for a few hours. In fact if she did it at night she'd have several hours to get to the next village.'

Satisfied with her plan Shayan went back into the palace and into her room. She stayed there for the rest of the day. Later a soft knock came on the door. "Yes?" She answered.

A servant opened the door and bowed. "The master sent me to bring you to the table. The meal is ready."

"No thank you. I don't want to eat with him." She spoke as she turned away. She was still angry with him for getting rid of her things.

The servant wasn't sure what to do. No one dared to disobey the master. It was suicide. "Please my lady. I beg you to reconsider. Come to dinner, the master is waiting."

"Let him wait. I won't eat with him. Not after what he did. And you can tell him what I said. I don't care." That last bit sounded childish she knew but how could he expect her to pretend that nothing is wrong when obviously it was. The servant bowed again and left the room. Shayan sat down in the corner and waited for the repercussions. She knew he'd be angry. The question was, what would he do? Maybe if she annoyed him enough he would kick her out. She shook her head. No, that won't happen. He's too stubborn for that.

Back in the main room Sesshoumaru was getting the bad news. The young maid would not be joining him at the meal. The lord was furious. He flicked his fingers at his servant and a whip of light energy erupted hitting the servant.

The little toad dropped to his knees and begged his master's mercy. "Please Master I tried to tell her. I begged her to come. Forgive me, please."

Sesshoumaru strode passed the cowering servant ignoring his pleas. He would not allow this human to disregard him in this manner. He went to her room and slid open the door.

Shayan didn't even look around. "I told you I'm not going. Now leave me alone."

"I have not intention of doing so. I gave a command girl. I expect it to be obeyed. Now come." Sesshoumaru's tone was level but the menace was evident. She would come or else.

She stood up, looked at him and said flatly. "No."

Sesshoumaru's patience was waning fast. "Do not play the fool with me girl. Do as I say, now." He took a step forward.

She tipped her chin defiantly. "I will do no such thing. You don't own me. I'm free and I will chose whether or not to eat and with whom I will eat. And I wont eat with you." She turned her back to him.

He looked at the tiny woman in front of him. She was no more than a girl yet she behaved so strangely. Any other woman would be honored to stay at such a palace and be dressed, as he had dressed her. What was wrong with this girl? She was acting the fool and behaving as an insolent pup.

"Fine girl. Don't eat." He left and gave instructions that no food be provided to her unless she partook of the meal in his presence.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shayan was stubborn too stubborn for her own good. She had tested Sesshoumaru's patience to it's maximum and now she was forbidden to eat unless it was at his table with him there watching.

A day and a half later, 'Damn' She thought to herself. 'I can't win with this guy. They wont even let me have something to drink. This is ridiculous I can't go on like this.' She finally relented and told the servant what his master most wanted to hear. She had given up.

Sesshoumaru came to the table and sat down. "So you have decided you wish to eat after all."

She ignored him. He may have won this battle but the war was far from over. She ate and drank in silence and when she was done she left to her room.

Sesshoumaru thought quietly for a moment. That girl needs a good beating but I will attend to that later. For now I have other concerns.

Sesshoumaru always resented his brother's very existence. But when their father awarded the great Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha instead of him, he swore he would kill the miserable pup and take the sword for himself. It was one of those attempts that had injured him the day Shayan found him.

He had a plan. If he couldn't get the Tetsusaiga for himself then he would make another sword just as powerful. He called to a servant. "Ready my dragon I will leave for Totosai's mountain this hour." The servants scurried off to do their master's bidding.

Shayan decided a few days before to sew herself some suitable clothing. She had taken a couple of the plain colored kimonos and cut out a pattern for some pants and a top. She had to hide what she was doing from the servants or else they would tell. Sesshoumaru would likely have a fit if he knew what she was up to. Now she was finished.

Later that evening she appeared at the table for the evening meal. To her surprise Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. "I thought he wanted to sit with me all the time. Where is he?"

Before anyone could stop him Jeken blurted out. "The master has left for the mountain of Totosai the sword maker."

"Oh? After all that fuss he made over me eating with him, he decides to leave." Shayan tried not to let her face show it but she was thrilled. Here was her chance. Who knows how long he would be gone. She would take her chance and leave tonight.

She ate the meal and quietly returned to her room to wait for nightfall. About midnight Shayan put on her creations and tiptoed out of her room trying not to make a sound. The servants it seemed were all eyes and ears. They always seemed to know where she was and what she was doing. She moved quietly through the palace and into the kitchen. She took a small bag and filled it with a small amount of food and a flask of water. She hated the idea of taking them but then again he had taken her hard earned stuff. So perhaps this was fair after all.

She carefully snuck out the back of the house and into the garden. She looked around. Not a servant insight, good. Shayan crossed the garden to the far corner where a large fir tree stood. Its branches reached all the way to ground and would be easy to climb. She strapped the bag to her back and started the accent. She got to the top of wall and looked down. It was a long way down but there was nothing for it. She either jumped or returned to the palace and became Sesshoumaru's pet human. She shuddered at the thought then jumped. She hit the ground and rolled. Amazingly she wasn't hurt.

Shayan ran as fast as she could away from the palace. She thought that someone must have heard the thump of her hitting the ground and didn't want them to raise the alarm. She ran for about an hour and then slowed to a walk. Every once in a while she would look around for signs of pursuit, there was none. She was still walking as the sun began to rise on the second day. She had been going steady and only stopped briefly to grab a bit to eat and drink. She was beginning to get sleepy and thought that she might be far enough away to risk a nap. She came to a clearing and found it was occupied. A small group of men and women were just waking up and getting something to eat themselves.

One man had long silver hair. He had been up in a tree when she first saw him. He looked her way and jumped down. Shayan stopped cold. Him? It couldn't be, could it? She ducked behind a tree. Too late, the man had smelt her and was coming at her at an alarming rate. Shayan tried to run but he was too fast. He had her in his arms. 'Arms? It couldn't be him then. He only had one arm.' She thought.

"Let me go, you beast. Let go!" She kicked furiously. Several women warned her that in this time period being caught by a man out in the woods could be the death of her. Women out alone were targets in any era but especially this one.

"Let her go Inuyasha." One of the young women called to the man. "I mean it, put her down." She approached and spoke. "Hi I'm Kagome who are you?"

"Sh-Shayan." She said nervously as she looked around at her captor. He wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru but he was still much taller that her and he was definitely a demon. The gold eyes and strange doglike ears gave that away. "Let me go. I haven't done anything."

"Well Shayan if you weren't doing anything why are you sneaking around." Inuyasha's tone was hard it scared her a little.

"I wasn't sneaking I was…" She hung her head. She couldn't tell him the truth, he might insist on taking her back to 'him'. But she wasn't a very good liar and didn't want to get caught in it.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He looked at her intently. "Just what were you doing then, hummm?"

Shayan struggled and finally pulled herself away from him. "Leave me alone!" She screamed at him and ran off. As she ran she was suddenly scooped up by a streak of white and red.

"Put me down! Stop it. I don't want to go. Put me down, Sesshoumaru." She shouted and struggled to free herself. He had her in an iron-like grip. Sesshoumaru had gone to the mountain of Totosai the sword master to have a new sword made for himself. One that would be just as powerful as the Tetsusaiga his brother had. But when the demon lord returned he found the woman had run away. He was furious.

He didn't know why, but he wanted this woman. There was something about her that called to the great lord. Ordinarily he never bothered with the humans who dwelt in his territory. He at best would ignore them and if they troubled him then he would destroy them. But when he was injured this woman insisted on helping him and did so without any fear. Even now he could tell she wasn't afraid of him.

Sesshoumaru flew off to the palace with the struggling girl tucked neatly under his arm. He landed in the courtyard and stood the girl on her feet. He pulled her close and demanded. "What were you doing with my brother?"

"I wasn't doing anything with him a all. He was accusing me of sneaking around. All I was doing was walking along and he grabbed me. What is wrong with you two? Why can't either of you leave me alone? Why did you bring me back here?"

He pulled her close and as he did he caught her scent. She smelt so good. Desire woke in him. What was this feeling? Was he actually jealous of his half-wit, half-breed brother? He made his decision he would claim this girl as his mate. "I want you." His voice was a bit strange

"What do you mean?" she said,a little afraid of the answer.

"Come." Sesshoumaru took the girl into his chamber his eyes were changing from their usual warm golden color to an intense deep crimson.

"What? What are you doing? Why are your eyes changing color?" She struggled to get away.

"I intend to take you as my mate."

"What? Oh no you don't." She pulled herself out of his grasp. He wasn't holding on very tightly. "I'm not ready to marry anyone I just met you a few days ago. That sort of thing may be done in this time period but not where I, mean when I come from. I hardly know you and you don't know me at all."

"I know what I need to know girl." He started to cross the room to her. "The rest I will find out later. Come to me. I won't hurt you."

"No, that's not the way it's supposed to work. Your supposed to get to know the person first then get married. I don't know you. I shouldn't even be here at all. I can't…" She tried to scoot passed him. He caught her as she passed. "Let go Sesshoumaru. I can't marry you. Not until I know you better."

"I don't understand you girl. Why do you wish to delay this? We will have a lifetime to get to know each other." Sesshoumaru knew that this girl's culture was different but he didn't understand her reluctance. Any woman would kill for the opportunity to mate with such a powerful lord. Why was she resisting him? He sniffed the air. 'Fear, she is afraid. She must be a virgin and afraid of what I will do to her.' He thought."Are you afraid that I'll hurt you, little one?"

"No, well yes, a little but that's not it. I just don't think that this is not the right time for us to… well you know. I just need more time. I'm not ready for this."

He released her arm. "Very well. I shall wait for you. But I won't wait long."

Shayan scooted from his room and ran to her own. 'Man that was close, I can't believe he wanted…' He thoughts raced. 'How am I going to get out of this? At least now I know why he is keeping me here. I had no idea that being nice to him would make me a good candidate for marriage. I wish I were home. This place is so strange. I can't believe he thought I'd go to bed with him just like that. I've only known the guy for a week or so.' She needed to think. She was filthy from being outside for all that time. She poked her head out of the room and asked one of the servants if she could have a bath, and then she got herself ready. Soon a soft knock came on the door her bath was ready.

In the bathing room Shayan soaked in the tub thinking of what had happened to her in the last few months. She had won a vacation to Japan. She was on a tour of the various shrines, monasteries and temples when she fell into a well and ended up in this strange time. Now she was living in a demon's fortress in this strange timeand what is more ishe wants to marry her. What next? She shook her head how could this have happened. She got out of the tub and got into the new outfit she had been given.

She went to the main chamber to have tea with the demon that earlier declared his wish to marry her. She knelt beside him and after serving the tea she asked the questions that were bothering her. "Why were you so angry when you saw me with Inuyasha? Don't you like your brother?"

Sesshoumaru put his cup down and stared straight ahead. "My brother is no concern of yours."

"I don't understand what's going on? Why were you so upset when you saw me with him I just want to know that all. I'm curious." Shayan insisted.

He growled low.

"Growling isn't going to work. You already know I'm not afraid of that."

"Be careful little girl I can cause you a great deal of pain. I may choose to beat you as you suggested I could in the forest."

"Your threatening me isn't going to make it go away. And it won't get rid of your brother either. So you might as well explain it to me, I'm only going to keep asking."

Shayan was a determined girl although one might question her sanity. She was being rather bold and Sesshoumaru was a hard demon to deal with if he had a mind to do something about someone.

Sesshoumaru looked at the strange woman. She wasn't afraid of him. He could smell fear and was used to the scent. He had smelt it many times. His servants, the humans in the nearby villages and even his brother at times, were all afraid of him. But this girl, for whatever reason was unaffected by him. She showed fear only twice, once when flying, and then again just today when he told her he wished to mate with her. Hmmm. It was strange.

"Why don't you fear my wrath girl? Don't you know what danger you are in?"

"Danger? A minute ago you wanted to marry me now I'm in danger. Make up your mind do you like me or not?" Shayan was blunt.

Sesshoumaru picked up his tea and sipped it. "Very well. I shall tell you. Inuyasha is only a half-demon. My father remarried after my mother's death and instead of a demoness he chose a human. My father for whatever reason gifted us both with swords upon his own death. The sword I have, the Tensaiga. Is a healing sword. It is of no value to me in this time of constant war. I need a sword that can cut, in order to defend my lands. My half-breed mutt of a brother was given the Tetsusaiga. This sword can destroy a hundred demons in a single sweep. I need that sword. He has no lands to defend. It's useless in his hands." Sesshoumaru paused and took another sip.

"I tried to take it from him. That's how I lost my arm." He touched his sleeve. "The sword has a magic attached to it. I am prevented from touching the sword. But I will find a way. I need that sword more than that halfwit does."

Shayan thought about this for a moment and was about to tell Sesshoumaru what she thought when a servant came rushing in.

"Master, master please come quickly. Inuyasha has come. He is in the courtyard now." Jeken jumped up and down as he spoke.

Out in the courtyard stood the demon Shayan had met in the clearing. He had a massive sword drawn and he looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Stay here girl." Sesshoumaru ordered as he went forward to face his brother. "Why have you come Inuyasha?"

"I came for the girl. Hand her over. I know you brought her here. Where is she? What have you done with her?

Shayan ran out into the courtyard and stood between the warring factions. "Stop it. I'm here. What do you want?"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I came to rescue you." Inuyasha was a little confused. She looked fine and although he thought he had smelt fear that smell was gone now. Why wasn't she scared? Sesshoumaru had captured her she should be terrified. "He grabbed you and flew off. I thought by the way you yelled that you needed help."

"Rescue me? Oh that… Um that was just a misunderstanding I'm fine. Really."

"You didn't sound fine. You had us worried." Kagome stepped forward and spoke with Shayan. "Why is a human girl like you hanging around with a demon like Sesshoumaru?"

"Well… That's kind of a long story."

"I've got time." Inuyasha said suspiciously eyeing his brother. "What have you been dong Sesshoumaru. Why did you capture her and bring her here? Tell me before I take off your other arm." He raised his sword.

Shayan couldn't believe herself. In an istant she had taken a dangerous course of action. Here she was standing there holding on to the business end of this half-demon's sword. In transformed the instant she touched it. Now instead of a massive blade it was this rusted old thin blade that looked like it would have trouble cutting warm butter.

Everyone stared.

"How? How did you do that?" Inuyasha's mouth gaped open.

"I… I don't know. Was the sword magic or something because it was big just a second ago?" Shayan stepped back away from the blade.

Inuyasha tried to get the blade to transform back but he couldn't. "What did you do?" Now he could smell fear. It was the girl. "What are you afraid of I wasn't gonna use this on you?"

Shayan backed up straight into Sesshoumaru's chest. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to break his sword. I just wanted you two to stop fighting." Then she looked at Inuyasha. "I think you both need to sit down and talk. No more fighting for today. Ok?" Then she looked at Sesshoumaru "OK?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and they followed him into the main room of the house. He ordered fresh tea to be made and some food for his guests.

Shayan sat right beside Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat opposite with the monk and the other woman seated to their right. Inuyasha started. "You're no ordinary girl. Where do you come from?"

Shayan explained the whole story of how she came to be in this time but didn't tell them how she met Sesshoumaru. She thought that that might embarrass the demon lord. Since he hated that she had helped him that day in the forest.

"So you came through the bone eaters well. I wonder why? And more importantly why you can't go back?" Kagome was puzzled. She and Inuyasha were supposed to be the only ones to be able to go through the well.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm stuck and here I'll have to stay."

"Speaking of here. Why him? How did you get mixed up with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha wasn't happy about this.

"We met in the woods one day and I came with him here." She looked at Sesshoumaru. He had an odd look on his face. Relief perhaps?

"I'm not buying it. There's more you're not telling." Inuyasha wasn't going to be put off that easily.

"Well there is more but I leave that to your brother. If he wants you to know he'll tell you." That having been said Shayan thought she might as well cut to the chase. "It seems to me that you two have been fighting a long time. I think it's time to stop. You have a healing sword and you have a sword that works against demons right? Don't you think your father did this for a reason? I bet he wanted you two to stop bickering and work together." She looked from one brother to the other.

"Your sword won't work against humans will it? That's why it changed when I touched it. And your sword, you said it heals. I bet it only heals humans, right? I bet you two are supposed to work together using your swords to help the humans in your territory." She paused. "I think you two have to put aside your differences. Obviously that was what your father wanted. And it is the best way for you to defend your land like you want."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat silent for a moment.

"You know the girl makes a lot of sense." Miroku noted.

Inuyasha stood up. "There is no way I'm working with him."

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground at Kagome's words.

"Wow, now that's magic." Shayan was amazed.

"Yeah, well it comes in handy sometimes." Kagome smiled.

"You needn't worry Inuyasha I don't wish to work with you either." Sesshoumaru got up from the table. Enjoy your refreshments then leave. I will deal with you another day my brother." With that he left.

Shayan was a little downcast by Sesshoumaru's attitude. "I'm sorry I really thought that you both might be able to mend things."

"No chance of that happening. Sesshoumaru has always hated me. Nothing is gonna change that now. Come on Kagome let's go. Oh and if my creep of a brother ever hurts you. Come and find me, I'll take care of him for you."

_(I know it's a bit out of charater but what the hay. I'm having fun. I hope you are enjoying my short story. Ladysesshoumaru41)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and company left the fortress of Sesshoumaru and headed off once again to search for the remaining shards of the sacred jewel.

Shayan was in her room sewing up a hole that she had gotten in her pants the night she climbed the tree to escape. Her door slid open to reveal Sesshoumaru standing there. "What are you doing?" He crossed the room in a single bound and tore the pants out of her hand. He shredded them in front of her eyes. "So you plan on leaving again? I told you that you are to stay here."

Shayan jumped. She hadn't heard the door open. "What? No I wasn't…"

"You have tested my patience long enough girl. I promised you a beating and you have more than earned it."

"No! What are you…? No don't…"

In a heartbeat he had the young girl. She was only a fragile human. He wanted to teach her a lesson. He would teach it as he would a bad young pup. He tipped her over one Knee and smacked her on the hind end. In demon standards it was hardly a tap. In human standards it hurt like hell.

"Why?" Shayan sobbed.

"I told you to stay here and you didn't. Now I find you repairing your get away clothes. Do you think me a fool girl? You plan to leave again. Not only that but I'm also greatly displeased with your actions with my brother. You meddle in business that is not yours. Behave woman." With that he left the stunned girl.

Shayan didn't know what to do. He hadn't really beaten her but it sure did hurt. Why was he so angry with her? She wasn't going to leave. Or at least she wasn't up until he hit her. Now she was more determined than ever to get away.

Shayan meets Naraku…

Once again Shayan found herself at the foot of the wall outside Sesshoumaru's palace. She knew she had to move fast or he'd find her. She started to run. As she ran she noticed a strange man dressed in a white fur. As she came closer he spoke. "What are you running from girl?"

Shayan had no real experience with demons and didn't realize the danger. "I'm running away. I have to get away from a demon."

"A demon you say. You will need more than your feet to escape a demon. They can smell your footprints on the ground. Which demon is it that you run from?"

"Sesshoumaru. I have to hurry before he knows I'm gone. Bye."

"Wait girl I can help you. Come with me. I have magic that can shield you from him." His voice was soft and kind.

"Thank you."

Naraku took the girl and in a swirl of cloud and dust they were gone.

At the palace of Naraku…

"Tell me girl how is it you were running from Lord Sesshoumaru? What did you do?"

Shayan sipped the drink she had been given. "I didn't do anything, really. He just wants to keep me. He wants to marry me but I don't want to. I hardly know him. Thanks for getting me away from him. Do you know if there is a village nearby where I could get work?"

"Why go to a village to work? You could stay here. You would be no burden. I have plenty of room."

"Do you have work for me? I couldn't stay unless I earned my keep."

"I'm certain I could find something for you to do. But for now you must be tired. Go and rest." He commanded a servant to take her to her room.

Naraku watched her leave and chuckled as he thought to himself. 'This maid may prove useful. Her perspective mate will no doubt do anything to insure her safety.'

At the palace of Sesshoumaru…

CRACK! The master's whip flew this way and that. The poor wall guards could do nothing to save themselves. Their only hope was that their master would kill them quickly. None the less all four of them knelt on the floor trembling and begging for mercy.

"Please sire, mercy! I beg you." One said as the he felt the sting of the whip on his back.

"I'm sorry." Wailed another.

"You fools have failed me for the last time. This is twice now that a 'human' has escaped my palace." The word human was spat out with such vehemence that the servants cringed even more.

"Sire let us try to get her for you. Yeow! Sorry master! I was only trying to help." The poor fool yelped as his master hit him again.

"I wouldn't trust you with brining back a stick I tossed. No I will retrieve the woman myself." Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room as he did he spoke over his shoulder. "Pray I find her quickly. The longer it takes for me to find her the longer I will take to punish you."

The hearts of the servants fell into the pits of their bellies. They looked at each other. "I was hoping he would kill us quickly. It looks like the master won't be so kind." The others shook their heads.

"Where have you been? The master is never kind."

Sesshoumaru was in a foul mood. He flew straight up into the air to scan for signs of the girl. 'She couldn't have gotten far she has only been gone for a few hours.' He thought to himself yet he failed to see her. He descended to the wall of the fortress to see if he could pick up a scent trail.

He found the spot where she had landed. He was amazed she could survive the fall from that height. He smelt around to find the direction she had taken. As soon as he found it he took off like a shot. Sesshoumaru was fast even in demon terms. Her scent was strong and he followed it closely. Suddenly the scent was gone. 'What?' He stopped cold and looked around him. 'Where could she be? How could he loose her scent?' He returned to where he last noticed her scent. She had stopped here and… 'What was this?' He could smell another scent. He knew this scent. 'Damn.' The demon fumed. 'Naraku!' She had met up with that conniving cur of a demon. How he despised that wretch. 'Where would he have taken her? Why would he even want to? What was he planning?'

Sesshoumaru was beside himself with frustration. Naraku was a tricky demon that never showed himself. He didn't know where the demon had his home. Then he thought. 'Inuyasha has had many encounters with this one. Perhaps he will know where to find him.' Sesshoumaru was loath to ask his brother but what choice did he have? The girl was in danger and he wanted her back. Even though the moment he got to her he intended to beat her tail for running away and putting herself at risk. He set off to find his half brother Inuyasha.

At the palace of Naraku…

Shayan had been discussing with Naraku what work she would do around the house. It was decided that since she was a good cook that the kitchen would be the best place for her. She settled into her new role. She would work through the winter there and in the spring she would then move on.

Naraku sat in his room musing to himself. 'This will work out well. The girl has no idea that she is a pawn in my little game. I will have what I want. Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha and I will have the shards. He held out his hand and looked at the group of shards in his hand. Soon I will rid myself of these wretched burn marks.' He thought as he rubbed the spot on his back where the burn marks of Onigumi always were.

No matter how many times he changed bodies the marks always returned. The jewel would finally banish his human side forever and he would be a full demon. (Naraku was not a full demon. He was an amalgamation of a number of lesser demons and a human that had been very badly burned and unable to move. He offered his flesh in place of mobility and Naraku was born.)

'Now, how to contact the great lord himself?' He thought for a moment. "Kogra!" He called. In an instant the demoness was standing before him. "I want you to deliver a message to Sesshoumaru." He smiled to himself as she left on her errand. I can hardly wait to see how he reacts to the news of his prospective mate.

His thoughts were interrupted. Shayan tapped on the door. "I have your meal ready. Are you still feeling unwell? I maybe able to help you, I spent sometime with a priestess and she taught me about herbs."

You needn't concern yourself I'll be fine. Leave it there I'm not hungry yet I'll eat later." He pointed to a low shelf by the wall.

Shayan did as she was bid and left him to his thoughts. 'What does he see in that wretched girl? She is no stunning beauty. I wonder.'

Sesshoumaru had taken to the skies again this time in search of his half-breed brother. He knew approximately which direction he was traveling the question was whether or not he had stopped somewhere. Down below in a clearing he could see them. They were traveling south and Sesshoumaru quickly descended. He landed directly in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped back and drew his sword. "What do you want?

"Put your sword away pup! I haven't come for that. I need information. Where is Naraku?"

"Naraku? Why do you want to know that?"

"I have no time for foolish questions wench! Tell me where I can find him?" he hissed at Kagome.

"I don't know exactly where he is. He uses his magic to change locations every time we get close. Why do you want him Sesshoumaru? He is dangerous. You know he can't be trusted."

"He has taken Shayan."

"Taken her! How could you let that happen?" Inuyasha yelled at his half brother.

"I didn't let him. She ran away again." Sesshoumaru looked away. "We had an argument and I… suffice it to say she ran away in the night. I followed her to a point then lost her scent. She had met up with Naraku. I recognized his scent. He must have flown off with her. I ask you again. Can you help me? I have to find her before he kills her if he hasn't already."

Kagome came up to Sesshoumaru and put her hand on his arm. "Of course we'll help. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Yeah I'll help but only for Shayan not for you. And you had better not have hurt her or I'll take it out of your hide."

"The last we heard of him he was in the south. We were heading in that direction now to see if the rumors are true." Miroku said as they started off.

"How far south?" Sesshoumaru was impatient to get started.

"We don't know for sure. Maybe a two or three days walk." Miroku continued.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said then took flight again. "I will search for him alone."

"Wait! Sesshoumaru we should go with you. It's dangerous."

"No." He stated flatly and flew south.

"Well that's that. Maybe Naraku will do me a favor and kill him." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome shouted at the half demon. "How could you? He's heading off into danger to save that girl and you hope he gets killed. What about Shayan, do you hope she gets killed too? Because if he can't rescue her that's what will happen."

Inuyasha sat on the ground rubbing his head. "No. I just … oh never mind."

"We have to go after him. We have to help." Kagome said shouldering her backpack.

"No way! I'm not going to help him. He doesn't want it anyway. You heard him, he said no."

"Inuyasha we are going to help and if you don't want to, then you can just stay here by yourself. Maybe Naraku will kill me too. That should make it interesting for you to find the shards." She stormed off with Sango and Miroku close behind.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "I don't know why I put up with that insufferable girl. Maybe I should let Naraku kill her or better yet kill her myself." He relished the thought for a moment then thought better of it. If Kagome were killed then he would have no chance of gathering the jewels. And he didn't really want the other girl, Shayan, to be hurt either. "I must be getting soft." He grumbled as he got up and followed the group.

At the palace of Naraku…

Shayan brought Naraku in some herbal tea that the kindly old priestess had taught her to make. It was reputed to be refreshing and give strength to the weak.

"Here drink this. It might help you feel better." She knelt in front of him. "I know your not feeling well but it is a beautiful day out. Maybe some sunshine will lift your spirits. Once you finish your tea perhaps we could sit out on the steps for a little while."

Naraku looked at the girl a bit puzzled. The vassals of the lord whose body he was using often fawned over him but why was this girl. He nodded his agreement.

"Good! We'll have you up and about in no time." She hopped up. "Were do you keep your extra clothes? No sense in letting you get cold out there. We should bundle you up just in case."

Naraku watched as she fussed about with the various garments looking for something warm enough. She finally settled on something and draped it around his shoulders. She leaned over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"There. That should do nicely. All set?" She walked with him to the front of the palace. They descended halfway down the stairs to sit in a sunny spot.

Naraku watched the girl. 'There was something about her. She was a kind spirited woman but that wasn't it. It was something else…an aura of some sort. What was it?' Naraku thought for a moment. The sun beat down on his flesh warming him. He hadn't felt warm for a while. This body was due for a change. No matter how many times he did it. It always ended up this way. His body would begin to fail and he would again become weak. He needed that jewel. It was the only way to finish this once and for all.

"Isn't this nice? I bet your feeling a little better for it." Shayan interrupted his thoughts.

Naraku scowled for a fraction of a second then smiled kindly at the girl. "Yes a little. But I must go inside I have things to attend to." He got up and went inside leaving Shayan to enjoy what would probably be the last nice day of fall.

Miles away…

Sesshoumaru had landed yet again searching for clues in the whereabouts of Naraku when, he was approached by a strange demon woman.

"You are Sesshoumaru are you not?" The demoness asked.

"What concern is it of yours who I am?" He was in no mood to play around. "What do you want?"

"I am Kogra, I have a message for you from my master, Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red then quickly returned to their normal golden hue. "What is it? Tell me quickly or die."

"Tisk, tisk. Lord Sesshoumaru such temper. I'm only the messenger. My master sends you greetings and says to tell you that your mate is alive and well. She works for him as a house slave. She will remain unharmed so long as it suits him. However should you wish to buy her back from him you must first do him a small favor."

"What is it? Spit it out woman." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Bring him the shards of the jewel that your half-breed brother carries. Then he will gladly release the wench. Although I'm sure he'd rather keep her. Apparently she is quite a good cook."

Tell me where your master is and I'll spare you a painful death." He lunged at her.

She disappeared in whirl of wind. A voice floated down to him. "Bring the shards here. I will be watching for you."

Sesshoumaru was furious. Never had he felt so ineffective. He had taken the girl to his home to save her from the brutalities of the coming winter. Then to his surprise found himself wanting to mate with her. Now She was in the hands of a dangerous demon named Naraku and what was worse is it appeared that the girl had no idea she was in danger. If he didn't comply the girl would likely be killed. If he did there were no guarantees she'd be safe either.

The shards. What was it about the shards? Naraku wanted them for some reason, but what? Again Sesshoumaru found himself going off to find his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Sorry everyone but this is the last chapter of the story. I know that you are probably used to me doing the epics like my last two storries,but this is just a rewrite of an episode as seen by Ladysesshoumaru41. Ps. I'm working hard on an original and so I will download a chapter (6)pretending that it belongs to this story. Please read it and let me know what you think. I will be downloading it of fiction net. The sister site of this one. But as always I like to have the story finished before I start downloading. It's big really big. So I hope you like it. PPS add a yahoo to my pen name and you can contact me. I'll miss all you guys you've been such a huge support to me . I would never have had the courage to write if it hadn't been for you. Thanks! Ladysesshoumaru41)_

Inuyasha was in a bad mood. He and Sesshoumaru had never seen eye to eye on anything and more than once they had tried to kill each other. Now he was guilted into following his arrogant brother to rescue a girl he hardly knew. 'Humans! Damn their meddling.' He grumbled to himself as he went along with them. Inuyasha could sense something in the distance. He looked up to see a pail blue light coming up on them fast.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said to the others. He stopped and waited for his full-blooded demon half-brother to arrive. "So do you have any news? Did you find the girl?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to his brother.

Sesshoumaru flew at his brother, claws bared. "Give me the shards you carry Inuyasha." As always Sesshoumaru would rather take them than ask for help from his half-breed brother.

"What!" Inuyasha dodged his brother's assault and then leaped at him with his own attack. Within seconds the two were wrestling on the ground. "There is no way in hell I'm giving up those shards."

"Give them to me. I must have them. They are useless to you, you worthless pup." Sesshoumaru growled and tried to use his poison on him.

Inuyasha managed to pull away form him and was up on his feet. He was about to launch another attack when he heard the fatal words. "Sit boy"

"Kagome!" He screamed at the girl from the ground. "This is not the time for it" He tried to get up but was ordered back down.

"I said sit now stay there for a minute. Sesshoumaru this arrow can end your life so just stop for a minute, Ok? Now why do you want the shards? We had them with us when we were at your palace why didn't you ask us then?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the girl who had a sacred arrow pointed at his chest. "Mind your place girl I don't answer to humans."

"Well this human can hurt you badly so answer the question. Naraku sent you for them didn't he? You met him and he promised to let her go if you gave him the shards. Am I right?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl then relented. "Yes. He is keeping her as a slave. I believe the girl doesn't know the danger she is in. She has been asking for work everywhere she goes. My guess is she was on her way and asked him if he knew where she could find work. She is too trusting. I have to get her away from him before his true nature asserts itself."

He looked at his brother who although the spell had long since worn off was still crouched on the ground. He was ready to pounce but was waiting to see what Sesshoumaru was going to do next.

"Sesshoumaru, you do realize that even if you did give Naraku the shards he still may hurt the girl. She may already be…" Miroku couldn't finish is statement. He was hit by Sesshoumaru. The two flew across the field a few meters. Inuyasha landed on top and hauled Sesshoumaru off the hapless monk. Miroku was coughing. Sesshoumaru had tried to strangle the poor man.

"Sesshoumaru stop it. He was only telling you the truth. It is possible that the girl is already dead. Did you see her when you met Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his brother. "I didn't meet him. His servant delivered the message. I have to trust that she is well. I have to get her back."

Kagome finally lowered her bow. "You're in love with her aren't you? That's why you're so upset. Let us help you. Together we can defeat Naraku and rescue her. If she doesn't know that she is in danger yet there still may be a chance."

"I don't need help from humans."

"Yes you do. Now come on. Let's go get that creep." Kagome started off ahead of the group. "Well? Come on."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "Is this girl always so bold?"

"Yeah. Come on or I'll loose her too." Inuyasha stomped off after the girl.

"She needs a good beating. Perhaps I will assist you in training the wench when this is done." Sesshoumaru strode on.

At the palace of Naraku…

Naraku was chatting with his newest servant. She was a refreshing thing to him. Someone who didn't want anything except to work for her food and clothing. She was pleasant but the more time he spent with her the more he sensed something within her. It was a power of some sort. She appeared not to be aware of it. Then she asked something that told it all.

"Naraku, what is that, that is glowing there?" She pointed to his chest. He had a pocket inside his kimono where he kept the jewel shards that he had collected. She could see the shards. She must be like Kagome, a reincarnation of a priestess. He wondered what other powers she might have and how he might be able to exploit them.

"This is just a jewel. It is reputed to have healing properties. I was hoping it would heal me." He lied.

"It's broken. Give it here a minute." She took the jewel fragments from him and held them in her hand. Suddenly it began to glow and the jewel pieces reformed to fuse together. She handed it back to him. "I don't know if that will help you or not. You don't have all the pieces. I'd better go. I have supper to prepare." With that she got up and left him.

He sat staring at the nearly complete jewel. 'She healed it and thought nothing of it. Does she know?' He put the jewel back in its pouch. 'I can't let her go. I must keep her. He smiled. I could use a wife.' Naraku thought deeply on how he could convince the girl to agree to it. He would start by insisting she attend him more closely. 'Am I actually falling for this human female?' He asked himself. Still his thoughts raced on. He would have to take her soon or Sesshoumaru would come to claim her. Jealousy? Unbecoming, he thought to himself.

Shayan brought the meal in. Naraku was at his charming best. "Shayan I would be honored if you would eat with me. Please come and sit with me." He motioned to an extra pillow that he had his other servants bring in for the occasion.

Shayan nodded and sat now next to the young lord. He was a beautiful man, with long black curly hair down to the middle of his back. She though of the different men she had met recently. Most were weathered with hard work but some like Sesshoumaru were extremely handsome. Naraku was no less.

As they ate they spoke of many things. Mostly the difference between the customs of this time and the one she had come from. As the conversation progressed the subject of marriage came up. Not by chance either. Naraku wanted to take her for his mate. He didn't really know why. He had always hated women. They were weak and useless in his eyes but this girl was different.

"It's so different here. Where I come from a person gets to know you first then you decide to marry. I usually takes months sometimes years. But Sesshoumaru knew me only for a few days and well. Never mind. I don't have to worry about that. He doesn't know where I am."

"Did he hurt you?" What was this he was feeling? Could it be anger? Why?

"We got into an argument and he slapped me." She pointed to her backside. "It hurt but not that bad. Just scared me that's all."

"Shayan, I know you haven't been here that long and I would understand your reluctance, but I would like to make you my wife. Things are done differently here and it may seem too fast for you. But it is the only way I can prevent him from coming to claim you. You see because he tried to claim you as his wife. In a way you belong to him, and until you officially marry he can continue to come after you."

"You want to marry me? Now? No. No I couldn't. I…"

"Don't worry." He raised his hand to calm the nervous girl. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Take your time and think about it. I have a large palace and am well able to provide for you."

"Oh no that's not it, you're nice and this place is beautiful but I'm not used to all this. I'm not ready to marry, not yet."

Naraku watched her. She was nervous. He had to do something to calm her fears or she would try to run as she had from Sesshoumaru. "Settle girl don't let our traditions frighten you. I will not force you. It's getting late. You should go to bed. My servants will clear this away. Good night."

Shayan left the young lord. She was thankful to be able to get away. He was nice but he wasn't Sesshoumaru, although Sesshoumaru had hit her and she wouldn't tolerate that. That's why she ran away in the first place. Would he do as Naraku said and come to claim her? She shuddered. What if he hit her again? Her hand drifted down to the area in question. It had taken days for the bruise to finallyheal. He had left an imprint of his hand on her rump. No she would insist on staying here. Naraku was nice to her and he wasn't forcing the issue of marriage. She decided to give it some thought. After all she was stuck in this time she may as well live with someone. It was better than always being alone.

Naraku sat in his room. The servants had cleared away the meal. 'That went better than expected. I'll give the girl a few days to warm up to the idea. And then I will claim her as mine.'

Over the next few days Naraku did his best to endear himself to the girl. From time to time he would chance to touch her arm or stroke her cheek. Once when she was feeling a little homesick for her family he held her close and stroked her back. She didn't pull away. In his estimation this was good. 'Soon.' He thought. 'I will have you soon.'

Miles to the north Sesshoumaru and his brother were coming.

Miroku had spoken with some villagers who knew of a palace that had just seemed to appear overnight a few weeks ago. No one ventured near the place. They were afraid of the demon that lived there. He related this information to the group and they took to the sky. Sango the female demon hunter had a cat demon who could transform into a huge saber toothed cat that could fly. Inuyasha and the humans rode on it and Sesshoumaru flew on his own.

They spotted the compound from some distance away. They decided to go down and formulate a plan before attacking the place.

"We can't just barge in. We have to be careful or he might hurt the girl."

"I know that, you fool of a monk! The question is how to approach the palace without alerting them to out presence?" Sesshoumaru snapped at Miroku.

Miroku stepped back. He didn't know if he would be attacked again and didn't want to take any chances.

"Stop snarling Sesshoumaru. We can't do anything for her if we are always fighting." Kagome came to stand in front of the monk.

"Mind your place wench. Inuyasha! Control your woman." He turned to walk away and was hit by Inuyasha.

"Don't talk to her that way you stuck up bastard."

Before long the brothers were at it again. Each was struggling to get a decent hit in on the other. Both were refusing to give up.

"Stop it both of you! You're not helping matters. You wont do Shayan any good if you kill each other now will you? So come on. Try to put your differences aside for a while and concentrate on the task at hand." Miroku shouted at the wrestling duo.

Sesshoumaru was the first to his feet. He had several scratches on his face. Inuyasha was the worst for ware. He had a large bruise forming on his cheek where his brother had managed to get in a good hit.

Inuyasha wiped a drop of blood from his mouth and spat to the side. "Fine but when this is done we will finish this once and for all."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away. He sat down by a tree and thought deeply on how best to get to the woman he loved.

Up in the trees not far away. Someone was watching. She was gone in an instant. No one noticed her.

Naraku spoke once again with Kogra. "So you say he is close. Keep them busy. I need more time with the girl. She is close to giving in to me. I will have her for my own."

"Why do you waist your time on a useless human. She…" Kogra never finished her sentence her master was on her in a heartbeat.

"Never question me or the next time you will die. I made you I can destroy you. Remember that, now go." He let her neck go and Kogra could again breathe. She said nothing only bowed and left to do her master's bidding.

Kogra appeared in a tree near the clearing where Sesshoumaru and his brother were sitting discussing the best method to get in to rescue the girl.

Now what do we have here?" Kogra cackled. "A half-breed and his aristocrat brother. Have you got the shards? Naraku will not give you his prize until you give up those shards. He's grown rather fond of her. I think he may decide to use her soon. So if you want to have your precious mate again be careful." She taunted them.

Inside the palace Naraku had called the girl to him. In his chamber he spoke softly to the girl. "Come to me my Shayan." He pulled her close to him. "Sesshoumaru is close. I don't want to loose you. But I can't protect you if you are not mine. I don't want to rush you pet but I must. If I am to help you, you must become mine." He whispered in her ear. "We must me mated now."

Back at the clearing…

Kogra was doing her best to keep the demons busy. She flung her darts at them. They were shaped like crescent moons and flew in an erratic pattern. It made them hard to avoid and even harder to deflect. The two demons had their hands full trying to get passed them in order to get in close to her.

"Inuyasha had an idea. We are too close together. You go around the back and attack from above. I'll go at her from the front. She can't get us both and at least one of us has a chance to score a hit."

The two went for it. Inuyasha deflected the cutting arcs as best he could as he worked his way closer and closer to the demoness. Sesshoumaru used his immense speed to race around to behind her. He flew up to where she was. She didn't see him until it was too late. He had her by the throat. Sesshoumaru could generate a terrible burning poison from his claws. He dug his claws into her neck. She screamed and writhed then went limp. The demoness was dead.

"Hurry we can't wait here any longer. Miroku, Sango get to that palace. Find my wife." Sesshoumaru took off into the sky and raced toward the palace.

The group landed in the palace. As they looked around for a way in Sesshoumaru's ears pricked. Shayan! He had heard her scream.

Inside Naraku was dealing with the difficult woman he had chosen to mate with. She wasn't cooperating. She had started by explaining some foolish notion that she was not ready. Then she began to struggle. He decided to force the issue. He would have her one way or another. He pushed the girl to the floor and was having trouble removing her clothes. She screamed and he clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Be still! Cry out again and I'll beat you. Lie still and it wont hurt. Struggle and I will make you regret it." He continued to fight with her clothing.

Sesshoumaru tore into the house to follow the sound of the cries. He worked his way through the maze of hallways to the room where Naraku was with Shayan. He burst into the room to find Shayan in a near total state undress and Naraku about to rape her. She had been struggling fiercely and was beginning to tire.

He grabbed Naraku by the shoulder and pulled him off the girl. Sesshoumaru was furious. He used his claws to tear open a hole in the demons chest and ripped out his heart. He crushed the disgusting thing in his hand and dropped it on the floor. He turned to the frightened girl and crouched beside her. He handed her, her clothes.

"Did he hurt you little one?" He helped her to her feet. "I would have been here sooner but the palace was hard to find." He held her close. "I went to your room the next morning. I wanted to apologize for hurting you my Shayan. But you had already fled." He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, little one. I shouldn't have hurt you. I love you and I've been frantic trying to find you."

She snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry too. Take me home."

Sesshoumaru brought the girl out to the waiting group. He approached his brother. "Naraku is dead. If you want the shards go and take them. I have what I came for." He started to go but then turned back. "Thank you for helping me get her back." With that Sesshoumaru gathered the girl in his hands and rose into the sky. The only thing that could be seen was a faint blue light receding into the night.

Shayan stayed with Sesshoumaru for the winter and they got to know each other well. Then in the spring Shayan got dressed in the special garments that Sesshoumaru had ordered made for her they were white with the most delicate embroidery she had ever seen. She put up her long dark hair in the traditional style for the time. It was her wedding day. Sesshoumaru had asked and she had agreed. And although her traditions were different than his he had agreed to invite his brother to share in their wedding feast.

Kagome was lent a beautiful outfit for the occasion. She was dressed in a full-length kimono of light green with apple blossoms embroidered on it. Inuyasha was lent a blue outfit similar to the one he always wares. Sesshoumaru was striking in his white outfit that was trimmed with black and silver.

They sat together and enjoyed the wonderful meal that the servants had prepared. Later that night they bid goodnight to their guests and disappeared into Sesshoumaru's chamber. Sesshoumaru had been very patient. The girl had nearly been raped by Naraku and was afraid that he would do the same. But tonight she would be his. He gently guided her to the mat in the center of the room. He lowered her to the floor and kissed her tenderly. She was nervous he could tell. He would be careful not to hurt her. He loosened her clothing and gently slipped them off of her.

Sesshoumaru spent a great deal of time insuring that she was ready for him. He pet and stroked her delicate skin. She quivered under his hand. Then he coaxed her to part her legs to him.

Shayan was in ecstasy. She had read romance novels and seen movies just like any other young woman of her time. But she was a virgin and had never been with a man like this. His touch ignited a fire within her. He was driving her crazy with desire. Then he reached between her legs and touched her briefly. She could have cried when he took his hand away. Then to her amazement he pushed into her with his rod. She was ready in every sense of the word but hadn't expected the size of the thing. It felt as if it would go straight though her.

Sesshoumaru had checked she was moist and ready. He would have to be slow with this. She was a virgin and this part might hurt the girl. Slowly he pressed himself into the young girl's most private spot. His spot. Gently he withdrew and pressed in again further and further with each push. She groaned. He stopped.

"Are you in pain?" His face was full of concern. He wanted this to be good for her as well as for himself.

"No. Don't stop." She was practically purring.

He smiled and went back to the business at hand. He increased the speed and depth of each thrust until he could feel her begin to feel her reach her climax. Her body quivered and tightened on his rod. He worked her until he felt she could take no more.

Shayan wanted to die when he stopped to ask if she was in pain. It did hurt. It hurt a lot but she didn't care. It was the most excruciatingly wonderful ecstasy she had ever felt. He began again and she was in heaven. He was doing something to her that she had never felt in her life and it was getting more intense with each passing moment. Soon she felt as if she might explode. She began to quiver inside. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to go on forever. She couldn't control it. She began to squirm under him partly to get closer, partly to get further away. Finally he stopped and she gasped for air, the crazy blur of sensations still spinning around between her legs.

Sesshoumaru could tell the girl had had enough. He rolled over and pulled her onto his chest. He rubbed her back. And whispered softly. Sleep now my wife.

_(How's that for sizzle? Oooh I need a shower now. Bad girl! I know it's a quick finish I may deside to revisit the lovebirds at some other time but I haven't writen anything. Please note that chapter 6 won't actually be for this storybut a preview of my original fic. Hee hee I can't wait.(little kid grin.)LadySesshoumaru41)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Chapter 1 of the space story that has yet to be finished or even titled. If you have a good idea for a title please let me know. I'm stuck. Ladysesshoumaru41.)_

In the beginning:

Lydia was an ordinary thirteen year old, girl in grade nine. She when to school and then to her part time babysitting job just like most girls her age. She loved music and studied dance with a local dance group. Each day she arrived at school early to meet with her dance group, which met in the gymnasium in the morning for couple of hours before classes began. Today however, things were different. Today when she arrived at the school she saw a strange sight.

Hovering overhead was the most amazing contraption she had ever seen in all her life. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that something that big could float. It was obviously a machine but it wasn't like anything she knew of. It looked like it had metal plating all over the hull of the machine. It had no wings or propellers, which made her wonder how it could stay up in the air like that.

There were lights on the sides of the thing that blinked in some unfathomable rhythm. The machine was roughly rectangular in shape although it was hardly a regular shape. The hull, if it was called that, she really had no idea, was full of big metal protrusions. The vessel was a dark gray color and had no markings identify it. Even if it did it probably wouldn't have meant anything to her. She knew nothing of the military and preferred it that way.

Her world had nothing even remotely like that. She wasn't a stupid girl and wasn't taken in by the fairy tales she had heard of visitors from another planet. Everyone knew there was no life on any other planets and even if there was, they were too far away to come to her world. However this machine was so totally foreign that it gave her pause. Maybe those stories weren't as much fantasy as she thought they were.

As she watched she could see the glow of what she thought must be the landing thrusters and feel the intense heat and wind generated by the huge craft. Although the thing made no noise to speak of except for the rush of air in her ears. It seemed to hover for a few minutes then slowly it drifted over top of her school and landed softly on the roof of the building. For such a cumbersome looking contraption it moved with surprisingly silent grace.

Curiosity overcame the young girl. She ran toward the building's main entrance. She didn't understand it but she felt something stir within her, something she couldn't explain. It was the most overwhelming experience she had ever felt. It was as if she could sense someone of immense power. She had to find out who was in that thing. As she got closer to the main door of the school she could see people running away.

Mr. Feldough the principle was the last one to leave. He had a look of shear terror on his face. As he ran from the building he called over his shoulder to her. "Run Lydia. Don't go in there! I think we're being invaded. Stay out."

Lydia didn't pay him any heed. She was overwhelmed by the sight, and had the strange feeling that someone was calling to her. The thought that maybe, just maybe there could be life on other worlds intrigued her all the more. She couldn't help herself. She was being drawn in, she could feel him he was close now, very close.

She entered into the school. It was eerily quiet. She crept forward through the main lobby of the building. As she did a low rumble could be heard down the hall and a cloud of dust and debris started to billow out of the far staircase. She watched and waited. He's coming; she could feel him. She held her breath. She had never felt anything like this, what could it be?

Soon through the dust shadowy figures could be seen moving toward her. Gradually the dust settled and gray figures could be plainly seen. They were advancing down the hallway. The figures were dressed in gray with silver breastplates and armor on their shoulders and at the elbows. They carried what she felt had to be weapons, cradled in their arms, but they were of a strange design that she had never seen before. The devices looked like a hollow rectangular tubes and there was obviously a trigger mechanism on the handles on the underneath. Each warrior had a silver helmet with a dark visor that hid his face.

The men looked like ordinary Jaterrans with the exception of the obviously foreign outfits. Perhaps they were from her world after all.

Then she felt it. Him. At the end of the hall the most imposing figure she had ever seen stepped out of the stairwell and came into view. He was such a contrast from the solders that surrounded him. He was tall, at least a head and shoulders taller that any of his men who weren't short by any means. He had long deep black hair that gently curled as it fell mid way down his back. His face was covered by a blood red veil, which draped over his shoulders and down the front of his tunic. He wore a jet-black sleeveless tunic style coat that opened at the bottom to reveal wide legged pants of an equally dark black color. Under his coat he wore a Blood red shirt with wide flowing sleeves His hands just poking out from under the hem of the sleaves. He was an impressive picture of masculinity.

His eyes captured her. They were of the deepest most intense blue she had ever seen. He had seen her standing there at the end of the hall.

Lydia realized that she couldn't just stand there. She had to do something. Running wasn't an option, she was too curious for that now. She was desperate to meet him. There was something that called to her; he called to her. She took a deep breath then pushed open the glass double doors that separated her from the hallway where he was. She stopped just the other side of the doors and held her hands out to her sides she slowly turned around so they could see she had no weapons. That done she advanced down the hall right passed the double rows of solders and straight up to the man who had so totally captured her thoughts.

She came and stood directly in front of him. She looked up into those incredible eyes of his and said. "Hi my name is Lydia. How can I help you?" She didn't know if they even needed any help and she didn't even know if she could be of any assistance at all. But she thought it couldn't hurt to offer. "What's your name?"

The man looked down at the girl. She was small, only coming to mid way up his chest. She was a plain girl with no remarkable beauty to her except she had a most amazing shade of hair. A golden red-brown color, her eyes matched. He considered her for a moment. 'No fear.' He thought. 'Strange.'

He spoke. His voice was deep and calm. "I am Lord Veltrop Plinn. Perhaps you may be of some service to me. I've come seeking two of my people who have come here. They are Rabishi Quinn and Chanet Galoss. Do you know them?"

Lydia continued to look up at him. His intense blue eyes boring holes into her own. He was magnificent. She thought about the names he had told her for a moment. They weren't familiar but that was nothing new. She was terrible with names and faces. Then she thought of something, "I don't recognize the names, but then I don't know everybody here. But if they students here they will be registered in the office. If we go there, we could look in the lists." She turned away. "Come on, I'll see if we can't find them for you." She turned and started back down the hall. Lord Plinn's eyes following her as she went.

He followed and as he did his thoughts turned in his mind. 'I sense something in this girl. It is odd that this girl is not fearful. I always sense fear in everyone I meet. This girl is an unusual one, I'll have to watch her.'

The pair rounded the corner and went into the office. She spun around and looked directly into his deep blue eyes and said brightly. "What were those names again?"

He told her the names as she scribbled them down on a scrap of paper. Then she wandered over to some crude looking contraption she called a computer. It wasn't like any computer he knew of. 'This world was so backward.' He sniffed at the thought. 'They had manual doors and if this was their best technology they were truly pathetic.' He watched the girl as she tapped on the keys entering the information. She was efficient even with the obvious limitations of the technology.

Lydia looked up from the screen in front of her. "Are you sure you have the right school? I don't see them registered here at all. I've even tried spelling their names a couple of different ways but they aren't here." She got up from the desk she was sitting at and came over to the counter that separated them. "There are a lot of schools in the area. Perhaps they are at another one."

She dug around under the counter for a moment then brought out a large book. "I'll see if they're in here." She pat the cover of the book, and opened it up. It appeared to be a list of names arranged in order. She looked through the book, her finger running down the page. At length she looked up. "Have they been in the city long? They don't seem to have a telecom. Unless their number was unregistered."

Lord Plinn would never normally answer such questions from civilians. But this girl seemed to be genuinely interested in helping them and she might know how the local system worked. "They have not been here long. Only three of your lunar cycles." He watched her closely. There was definitely something about this girl. If he didn't know better, he would say she was a descendant of the Telsian race. But he did know better. The Telsian people were an elite race of telepaths who ruled the Advataran Empire. They all had black hair and electric blue eyes.

The common people of the empire all had brown hair and black eyes. This girl was different though. She had an unusual shade of red-brown hair with eyes that were the same shade. What's more is she had not responded to his mental greeting that his people offered when meeting for the first time. So he knew she was not a Telsian descendant, however he could still sense something in her. She must be a fugin. Fugin were a curious mutation among the common people that allows them a small measure of the mind skills a Telsian would have. He would have to test her later.

The lord's thoughts were interrupted by a guard entered and began to report. "Milord, we have secured…" The guard was immediately silenced by a wave from the lord. The Guard bowed and started again. "Milord, I beg to report…" Again he stopped and stood strictly to attention. Lord Plinn stretched out his hand and lightly touched the man on the forehead with his middle finger. A few seconds later, the guard backed away a step and bowed again. "Yes milord, as you command."

Lydia looked on in wonder. 'What just happened?' She looked up at the enigmatic lord. 'Did he just give orders to that soldier mentally? What kind of guy is this.' She thought.

He noticed her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head imperceptibly and spoke to her. "Come girl. I wish to see the others in your group."

He took her by the arm and guided her into the hall toward the gymnasium where the dance group had been practicing when the ship had arrived. The music must have been on too loud and they didn't hear the commotion of the ship landing. They entered the gym and she immediately noticed the frightened looks on the girls' faces. They were all sitting against the wall. The lord scanned the room with his blue eyes and noted that his quarry was not present. He let the girl go.

"You may continue your activities here. Do not leave this room until further notice." He turned to go, as he went he touched the soldier at the door briefly and left. The man bowed in acknowledgement of some silent command.

Lydia looked at the girls and tried to brighten them a little. "Ok everyone, it looks like we're going to be here for a little while. We might as well use this time to practice for our upcoming performance next week." She trotted over to the music system and turned it on. Soon the sound was blasting through the room and the dance group was flipping and bounding around in an elaborate dance. The girls favored a blend of styles from classical to a more athletic style.

The group consisted of sixteen girls, and they danced in perfect unison. They're routines were so precisely synchronized, that they moved as if they were connected to each other. The men that were assigned to guard them watched with fascination. The Advataran Dominion didn't have such displays. It was thought to be beneath them, a vulgar practice for the backward savages of the outer rim. Truly civilized people shunned such atrocious behavior.

Hours passed…

Back in the ship on the roof of the school Lord Plinn was trying to concentrate on his work. He was frustrated in his efforts to find the rebels and now he had an untrained fugin to worry about. He could sense her. She was concentrating deeply on something and it was pulling his attention away. He slammed his hand down on his desk and stood up. He would have to go down to see for himself. He had tried to contact her mind to see what she was doing but he found himself blocked. She had strong instincts for a fugin.

Most untrained fugins were erratic and unable to control their abilities. They would have to go through years of strenuous training to gain even partial control. At any rate she should never be able to resist him; he was Telsian after all. He left his chamber and strode down the corridor to the lift.

Veltrop was a highborn Telsian lord. The race of the Telsians was known throughout the dominion as being superior beings in all ways. Their mind skills were unparalleled anywhere in the galaxy. They were telekinetic as well as telepathic. They rarely ever spoke. Most Telsians communicated using their thoughts. Even if the ones they were 'speaking' with had no such skills. They could take over a person's mind and access any thought or implant any thought they wished, any time they wished. It was impossible to lie to a Telsian. In fact it was suicide.

He was used to having his commands followed without question, and his mind skills un-resisted. As he neared the gymnasium he could sense her more strongly. She was deep in concentration. What was this girl doing? He wondered as he rounded the corner and entered the large room.

She was moving about the room twirling and leaping, moving in time with the insistent beat of the music. It was a sight to see. Veltrop had never seen such a strange display. As she moved waves of energy seemed to emanate from the girl. It fascinated the lord. He reached out with his mind. 'Blocked? How? Perhaps she has already been trained.' He thought to himself. When the dance was done he motioned for her to come to him.

Lydia was hot and sweaty from the exertion but obliged the lord by coming to him. "Hi what's up?"

"Let me see you." He said as he raised his hand to touch her forehead.

Lydia had never felt anything like it before. It was like an axe hitting her trying to split open her mind. 'No!' her mind screamed. 'You can't come in.' She gasped and found herself struggling to get away mentally.

Physically all anyone could see was Lord Plinn holding her arm with one hand and the other resting gently on her head. Lydia was shuddering slightly. Then she collapsed in his hands. He picked the girl up and carried her off to his ship leaving behind the flurry of anxious questions the others were letting fly.

Lydia woke to see Veltrop standing over her. He reached for her and she recoiled. "No stay out!" She cried. Her head ached and she felt dizzy.

"I will not hurt you. Let me see you." He reached for her again. "Don't resist me. You hurt because you resisted me. Be still girl and I will repair the damage."

She sat up and pushed his hand aside. The sudden movement caused the room to spin wildly out of control. She pitched forward into the arms of lord Plinn.

"I told you not to resist. Now settle down and let me have access to your mind." He crouched down in front of her and took her head in his hands. He closed his eyes briefly.

She let him, couldn't resist him anyway she hurt too much. 'What was he doing? What happened to me? Why does my head hurt?' Her mind was racing. Then she felt him gently caressing her mind, soothing her aches and easing her fears. She felt better and relaxed under his tender ministrations. Suddenly he left her and she was totally alone. 'No, don't go.' She thought as she opened her eyes. She wasn't alone he had only withdrawn from her mind.

"Better?" He asked. He knew the answer. He had felt it.

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "What did you do to me? Why did my head feel like it was being split apart?"

"You are a fugin. I'm sure now that I have explored your mind. You resisted me and paid the price. You must never resist me. I am a Telsian. I can turn your mind into puddle of mush if I press."

"Fugin? What's that?"

"Fugin are a … they are a curious mutation that appears periodically among the common people. They have some measure of mind skills. They never reach the level of the Telsian but they do have some abilities. Mostly in the area of communication but sometimes if trained properly can use their minds to move object short distances." He looked at her with his intense blue eyes. "You must be trained." He said bluntly.

"Fugins, Telsians, mind skills. None of this is making any sense to me. I don't understand any of this. I'm not fugin I'm from the Vlackian province of Encarta. What is going on?" Then she thought for a moment. "You aren't from around here are you?"

"I am from Telsia in the Telquar quadrant of the Advataran Empire." He looked at the confused look on the girl's face. "I'm not from your world."

She looked up at him startled. "Not from Jaterra? How? That machine that I saw land on the roof, it's a spaceship?"

He frowned although Lydia couldn't see this; the blood red veil he wore just under his eyes concealed his face. 'This world is so horribly backward. She doesn't even know about the reality around her. How could a fugin not know? She must have had some inkling of the life that exists outside her world.' He thought as he rose and strode over to his desk.

Lydia took that time to look about the room she was in. It was functional. There were no adornment on the walls or any extraneous objects on the surfaces. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed that it seemed to be a multi-purpose room. She was on a couch in a sitting area. To her right was a desk and chair where Veltrop was sitting looking at a holographic display that vaguely reminded her of a computer screen. Behind him was a bed. There were a few shelves against the wall in front of her. They held curious looking object that she didn't recognize at all. She couldn't even make a guess at what they were for.

"Come here girl." He looked up briefly to note that she was obeying then returned his gaze to the screen in front of him. She came up beside him as he sat in his high backed leather chair. He pulled her closer and motioned to the screen. "This is the Telquar quadrant displayed here. This is my home world and here is your world." He pointed to a tiny dot on the display. "I am lord of all this principality and your world falls within my domain."

"How come no one knows about this? Why haven't I heard of this before?" She looked to him her golden red-brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"To be truthful, your world is too far behind us technologically speaking. Our government saw no use in bringing you into the dominion, since you have nothing of value to offer."

"What changed?" Lydia knew that now things would change rapidly now that he had arrived. Things would never be the same again.

"There is a dangerous situation that has developed in the dominion. Some criminals have been using the back worlds as hiding places in order to escape justice. Your world has recently been identified as a suspected base. As a result your world can no longer be ignored. I have been sent to secure the criminals and claim this world for the dominion."

"I understand the criminal part but what is this about claiming? What does that mean?" Lydia thought she knew the answer. Her home world would become part of the Advataran Empire. But she wanted to hear it from him

He looked at her he could sense her fears. "You needn't concern yourself. This will be handled on a higher level. In the mean time I want to know what training you have taken."

She furrowed her brows. 'He's evading the question.' She thought. "I'm not going to answer you if you're not going to be honest with me."

His eyes narrowed. 'Defiant aren't we?' He thought to himself. 'You will regret that.' He raised his right hand and touched her forehead.

Lydia tried to back away but he had his left arm firmly around her waist and was holding on tightly. She struggled and then all her strength seemed to wash away from her. He was there inside her mind. She could see him. He still had her holding her close. She couldn't move, couldn't speak all she could see were his blue eyes boring into her private thoughts. 'No!' Her mind screamed but it went unheard, unnoticed by the intense gaze of those unrelenting eyes.

'Don't fight me girl. I'm stronger than you.' The voice came from all around her.

'No. I can't…'

'Give in.' It was a command.

Lydia gasped with the strain and then once more she collapsed into the hands of Veltrop Plinn. "Fool." He spat as he pulled the unconscious girl onto his lap and probed her now open mind. She had indeed felt the presence of other life outside her world but had dismissed it as mere fantasy. She had a strong mind and was definitely a fugin. She had not been though any of the training that a fugin would normally be required to take. He saw no hint of telekinesis but felt she could be easily trained to communicate. It would come in handy to have a fugin. Yes very handy. He considered his next move.

Later that night…

Lydia woke once more with a terrible headache. "Ooooh." She groaned as she came to.

"Awake are you? I trust your head hurts. This time I will let you suffer, perhaps it will teach you to obey me. You were warned not to fight me girl, now you shall pay the price for your foolishness." He didn't even look at her as he spoke.

She tried to raise herself off the bed but as she did an incredible wave of vertigo washed over her and she fell back. "Ahhh… I feel sick. I think I'm going to throw up." Her voice was almost a cry.

"If you do I will punish you. Now be still, the sensations will pass soon enough." His voice was low but very firm. He had given his orders.

Lydia wondered if he was really going to hurt her. She wanted to get up but every time she moved even slightly she wanted to throw up. 'What was going on here? Was he really going to punish her if she threw up? How could he threaten her like that.' Gradually her head stopped throbbing and she eventually was able to raise herself to a sitting position.

"Why?" It was her only question. She trusted he knew what she meant.

"You have not yet been trained to use your skills. I wished to ascertain the level of your skill." He turned his chair to see her sitting there on the bed. 'She is strong. Others would have been flattened for several hours. She will prove useful but I will have to tame her will first.' He thought to himself.

"Come, I will return you the others." He got up and offered his hand to her. He helped her to her feet and she faltered a bit. He caught her. "You must rest more once you are back." That too was an order.

"You never answered my question about claiming Jaterra. What does that mean for my people?"

He didn't answer her. He merely handed her over to another soldier and said, "Take her back down." Then turned and walked away.

Lydia was stunned, how could he be so arrogant? What was going on here? Her head still felt a little weird so she just followed the guard down to where the others where.

(This chapter represents 14 pages of typing on my word processor. I have bad eyes so I type large. But that having been said I have over 280 pages of the story written so far so you know its going to be epic. It's going to be about a young girl growing up in the hands of the Telsian lord Plinn. She won't know about the war for a while and she will come face to face with strange cultures and expectations. She will toughen up a bit and learn all sorts of great skills. It has a lot of potential. My daughter thinks it should be done as a graphic novel like a manga. I think that would be totally cool. Let me know what you think and give any constructive criticism you think may be useful to me. I haven't titled it either so have fun. I know I am. Thanks. Ladysesshoumaru41)


End file.
